


Magical Meeting

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You have no idea that when you meet Wanda that she’s a member of the Avengers.  The two of you begin to start talking and it isn’t until after your first date that you realize she’s a member of the Avengers.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Magical Meeting

You had been waiting in line when the red-haired woman had come in. She looked like she was in a hurry and she looked a little frazzled. At the time you hadn’t recognized her. You didn’t realize that she was an Avenger or that she was Wanda Maximoff. If you had you didn’t think that you would have had as much bravado as you did when you finally managed to talk to her a few days later when she came back. **  
**

You had been sitting at one of the tables on your computer when she had come in, this time looking less frazzled than she had a few days before. You hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to her that day because as soon as she had gotten her order she was out the door.

Most of the tables were full and you say the frustrated look on her face. You stood up and walked over to her and said, “Hey, I have space at my table if you want to sit.”

She looked relieved, “Thank you so much.” Her accent caught your attention, it wasn’t in your face, and it almost was like she was trying to hide it. 

You led her back to your table and sat down, she pulled out a tablet of some kind and started to read from it, “Where are you from?”

She looked up from her tablet and smiled, “Sokovia, but I’ve lived here for a while now with some friends on mine.” She was waiting for you to bring up the fact that she was an Avenger and ask her about what it was like to be a hero. “I’m surprised you noticed it, I try to hide it.”

You shrugged, “It was slight, I wasn’t sure if I was just hearing things or not.” You slowly lowered the top of your laptop. “When did you move here?”

Wanda was surprised, most people knew when she had come to America. It had been painfully obvious during the Sokovia Accords as she was one of the reasons the Accords had even happened in the first place. “I was almost twenty,” she said. She began to relax as she realized you had no earthly idea who she was or what she did for a living.

The two of you continued to talk and flirt with one another for the rest of the morning until Wanda got a call and had to leave. Before she could disappear though you got her number and promised to call her later. You wanted to see her again and were afraid that she could disappear on you.

When she was gone you continued to work on your computer satisfied with how the events of your morning had turned out.

As promised you called her that night and talked with her on the phone for several hours. She sounded tired and when you offered to get off the phone so she could rest she insisted that she was all right. “I want to keep talking with you,” she had said. “I like talking to you.”

Warmth had spread through you at her words and you continued your conversation. It lasted until the early hours of the morning when you finally told her that you had to get some rest before work the next day. The two of you had reluctantly gotten off the phone and gone to bed.

Unbeknownst to you though, Wanda was in another country after finishing an exhausting mission with the others. She was currently in her hotel room wishing they would head back to New York sooner so that she could ask you on a date.

A week had passed and Wanda still talked to you every day. Mostly over text because she said she was at work and didn’t want to get into trouble with her boss. She was currently in a debriefing with Tony, but you didn’t need to know that just yet.

She was planning on telling you, but she was worried about how you may react. Would you mind her being one of the Avengers? Would you panic and leave? That had happened before unfortunately when someone figured out her true identity and just left because they couldn’t handle being with an Avenger.

She was going to see how your first official date went before she told you anything. If it went well she would work out a way to break it to you, if it went horribly then there was no reason to continue talking and for you to discover who she really was.

You and Wanda were currently seated at a nice table at one of the nicer restaurants in town. Wanda had explained a friend had pulled a few strings for her because he knew the chef there. You didn’t care where you were you just wanted to spend more time with Wanda.

You were halfway through dinner when Wanda’s phone buzzed. She quickly apologized and looked down at it, her face shifting into a look of concern. She looked back up at you and said, “I am so sorry, but I have a work emergency. I need to go.”

You were confused at what was happening, but you simply nodded as you watched her gather her things, “Sure, go ahead.”

Wanda gave you an apologetic smile, “I’ll call you later and we can try again because I was having a lot of fun I swear. I’m not trying to make an excuse to leave because I was having a bad time.”

“It’s fine, Wanda,” you assured her. “Go take care of whatever it is that’s so important your boss would contact you for.”

She rushed out of the restaurant telling you that the bill was taken care of already. You flagged a waiter down and asked for a box for what was left of your food. You weren’t about to eat at the restaurant by yourself.

When you got home you kicked off your shoes and settled down in front of your TV to dig into what was left of your dinner. You turned on the TV and nearly spit out your water when you saw Wanda holding off a group of bad guys with her powers. You stared and listened as the reporter said that the Avengers were fighting a group of mercenaries downtown.

You couldn’t believe that the woman you had just had a date with was an Avenger. Then it hit you that that was why she was always in meetings and away on trips. She was on missions with the others.

“Holy shit,” you murmured to yourself.

When she called you that night you didn’t answer, still trying to process what you had seen you were too afraid of blurting it out that maybe you’d scare her off. She must not have told you for a reason. Maybe she liked that you didn’t know because you didn’t treat her like the rest of the public did.

The next day you sent her a text asking her if she would meet you at the coffee shop where you had first met one another. Wanda had been so relieved to hear from you that she quickly agreed, not suspecting that anything was wrong.

When she arrived she noticed the far off look on your face and instantly knew something was off. “Hey,” she greeted softly.

You looked up, your eyes wide as you took her in, in a new light. “Hey,” you greeted just as quietly.

“Is everything okay?” She asked hesitantly, there was definitely something wrong, she could sense it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an Avenger?” You blurted out before you could stop yourself.

Wanda blinked and then slumped down in her seat, “When did you figure it out?”

“Last night when I got home and turned on my TV. Why didn’t you tell me?” You sat up straighter, “Did you not trust me or something?”

“No!” Wanda reached across the table and took your hands in hers. “It’s just really nice not being recognized by people sometimes. I liked that you didn’t treat me like Scarlet Witch or an Avengers. You just saw me.”

“I still see you, even now that I know the truth,” you said quietly. “My opinion of you wouldn’t have changed.”

“Really?” She asked hesitantly.

“Really,” you promised. “And I would like to go out again and hopefully this time not be interrupted by mercenaries attacking the downtown area.”

That got her to smile and laugh, “No promises.”

“This Saturday at seven,” you told her. “Pick me up from my place and we can do something fun.”

“It’s a date,” she promised.


End file.
